fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Disaster-Filled Egg Adventure
This is the ninth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- In the Super Sharpteeth boys’ cabin, Shorty, Rhett, and Petrie were trying to cheer up Rory. “It’ll be ok Rory,” Petrie said. “Me know you’ll see Myra again when the game’s over.” “Thanks guys,” Rory replied. Guido meanwhile, hadn’t gotten to like Rory, Shorty, and Petrie. CC Guido: They’re still big jerks. That night, when everyone was snoozing, a mysterious figure entered the Fighting Flatteeth girls’ cabin. He dropped something off near Tippy’s bed, then dashed out. One of the spiketail’s eyes shot open. “Who’s there?” she called, not wanting to wake up Rita, Ali, Cera, or Ducky. No response. THE NEXT MORNING…… Since it would be a while before the next challenge started, some of the players were just having some fun. Littlefoot, Nod, Rory, Shorty, Chomper, Rita, Ruby, and Petrie were playing a game of Pine Cone. “I got it!’ Rory laughed, on Chomper, Rita, and Nod’s team. “You can’t get it if I got it,” Ruby taunted, grabbing it out of his hands and dashing towards the goal. Chomper and Nod tried to tackle her, but they missed. CC Ruby: This game is what my family and I used to play all the time in the Mysterious Beyond. And I’m the King…..I mean Queen of this game! Cera huffed at the sight. “Shouldn’t they be getting ready for the next challenge?” she laughed to Ali and Tippy. “Cera, some of us are here just to have fun you know, it’s not always about winning.” “Maybe that’s what you longnecks think,” Cera replied. Ali and Tippy, despite not being a longneck, was furious at that comment. “Tippy is gonna make sure Cera pays for that remark,” Tippy said angrily. CC Cera: So what, I’m the only one in this contest with common sense, I’m bound to be the winner. Chris eventually came into view. “Ok everybody! Follow me to your next challenge.” “What, you can’t tell us here?” Littlefoot asked. “No I can not,” was all Chris replied with. The dinosaurs who had shoulders shrugged them. Chris led the 15 remaining players to the top of a cliff that overlooked a different part of the valley, with some spots marked as the “Competition Area” in the Mysterious Beyond could be seen in the distant. Also on the cliff were 15 different types of dino eggs. “What are these for?” Shorty asked. “Not eating, even though it’d be better than those cruddy treestar dishes Chef calls food.” Chris then explained the rules: “Each player will be given one of these eggs. Each egg must be returned to it’s correct nest. You have 2 hours to complete this challenge. At the end of the time limit, the team with the most returned eggs wins invincibility, as well as these!” He held up 2 thermostats. “What are those?” asked Ducky. “These devices control the hot and cold in your cabins.” Everyone looked excited at that. Littlefoot looked a little concerned at something. “You were allowed to use all these eggs right? Their mom and dads said it was OK, right?” Yup dude,” Chris replied. FLASH BACK……. An intern was holding a walkie-talkie. “You sure this is legal?” He said nervously, swiping a swimmer egg from it’s mother. “It’s prehistoric times, there’s nothing illegal,” Chris laughed from the other side. “Ok…” the intern said. THE PRESENT…….. “Ok, everybody select their eggs, and then the challenge can begin!” Chomper used his sniffer to examine the egs. He was looking for a particular one, which he eventually foun. “Hey, a sharptooth egg!” he smiled. Chomper wanted to handle this one, as he had been in a similar position before. Everyone else collect an egg. None of the 15 eggs were of the same species. “We’re gonna beat you!” Cera laughed to the Super Sharpteeth team. “Me will see Cera, Petrie called back. Nod and Chomper were the first to take off, which started the time limit. The Adventuring song was sung yet again, but the producers and Chris decided to cut that out. “You have no idea how much that sucks,” Chris assured the dinos watching back home in the GV and MB. Tippy, Littlefoot, Ali, Cera, and Ducky were walking together. “This is kinda hard, it is, it is,” Ducky commented, rolling her egg down the path. “Ah, don’t complain,” Cera said. Ali smiled at Littlefoot but shot an angry glance at Cera. “It’s all your fault we lost the last challenge, “ she said. Cera looked offended. “Oh please, it was that dumb fast biter Myra who betrayed us.” Cera said. Now Ali looked offended. CC Ali: And she is one of Littlefoot’s friends how? Meanwhile, Tera was assisting Petrie move his spiketail egg, since the flyer’s a bit too small to move it by himself. “Thanks Tera,” Petrie smiled. “Don’t mention it,” Tera replied. Petrie looked confused. “Why would I not mention it?” he asked, misunderstanding the question. Guido glided over. “Hey Tera, could you go p to Shorty and find out why he’s being so mean to me?” he asked politely. Tera agreed. CC Tera: Petrie may be a meanie to Guido sometimes, but he’s still pretty cool. Tera flew over to Shorty, who was carefully maneuvering his egg over a log. “Hey Shorty,” Tera commented. “Agh!” Shorty said, just barely managing to keep his egg. “What do you want?” he asked. “I want to find out why you’re so mean to Guido.” Shorty sighed, he knew Tera wouldn’t quit pestering him until he told. Elsewhere, Chomper was heading towards the exit to the Mysterious Beyond with his egg. He waved to a nearby threehorn. Unfortunately, the threehorn never saw the show, so he thought Chomper was a threat! “A Sharptooth?! Stealing an egg?! You’re get him!” he yelled to his mate. ”Uh oh..” Chomper said. “AGH!” he yelled, still carrying his egg. Nod meanwhile was on a slanted hill in the MB. (His egg was Ruby’s type of dino.” “Need a rest,” he panted. CC Nod: Even when you’re big you can get tired once in a while. But unfortunately, his egg started rolling down the hill! “Oh no!” he yelled dashing towards it. The egg hit a rock and was sent flying to the ground below. “No no no..” he muttered. He got down, and saw that the egg was in good condition. “Oh thank goodness,” he sighed, and continued moving the egg. After this comment, however, the cameraman pulled back and revealed Nod’s egg in a different location. A confused mother fast biter came into the scene, looking panicked. “You think we should tell him about this?” one of the cameramen asked. “No, it’s not like we’d get paid more,” the other replied. Shorty started explaining his story: “Look, when I was little I didn’t really have a father, so I got protective to those I liked and tough to those I didn’t like, it’s that simple,” he muttered. “And as you can tell, I don’t like Guido.” Rhett meanwhile, managed to return his egg, scoring the first point for the SS team. “Can you just back off from him?!” Tera complained. “Make me,” Shorty laughed back. “Ok,” Tera laughed, giving Shorty a push…that accidentally knocked him into the fast water! “AGH!” Shorty screamed. Tera horrified tried to catch him, but she got dragged down too! Rory, Petrie, Guido, Rhett, and Ruby looked shocked.. “We gotta do something!” Rory yelled. CC Guido: That was both awesome and terrible at the same time. Tippy, meanwhile, called Ali off to the side. “Tippy has a great plan,” she snickered. “What is it?” Ali asked. “Look up there,” Tippy said, pointing to LOADS of insects. Ali smiled, she knew that non-sharpteeth found them creepy. Ali and Tippy set their eggs aside and climbed the cliff. CC Ali: I don’t mind bugs as long as I don’t have to eat them. “Hey Cera!” Tippy called from an edge about 10 feet above her. “Huh?!” said Cera. Tippy and Ali then knocked several bugs off the edge with their tails, all landing on Cera. “Eww!” Cera yelled. CC Cera: OK that’s it, I’m going to tell. “I’m so giving it away now!” Cera yelled. “In case your watching Tippy’s mom, she used to steal the treestars from your herd!” Tippy looked embarrassed. “More bugs Ali?” she asked. “Agreed,” replied Ali, and knocked more insects down. When they came back down laughing, Cera saw a mud puddle and grinned. “Take this!” she snickered, and soaked the two in mud. “Why you..” muttered Ali, spying another mud puddle. Rita managed to score a point for the Fighting Flatteeth. “That was easy,” she smiled. “But I bet no one else had any trouble.” Back along the fast water, the 5 were trying to come up with a way to save Tera and Shorty. “Me don’t know how long they can stay afloat!” Petrie panicked. “I have an idea,” Rory said, pulling a big vine off a tree up ahead. “Grab on Shorty and Tera!” he called, tossing a portion of it into the water. Shorty put the vine between he two front pads, and Tera held onto him. The flyer, glider, fast biter, longneck, and fast runner (I think that’s the term for Ruby’s species) put all their effort into pulling them out. “Come on…” Rhett strained. Shorty held on tight. He looked and noticed something. “Hurry! The vine’s breaking!” he called. Guido decided to help his foe, because he didn’t want to see this happen. “Just a few more…” Rory said, holding the vine in his mouth. With a tug, the group managed to pull them to safety. “Oh thank goodness,” Tera said. “I can’t fly at ALL when I’m in fast water.” Shorty looked relieved, but then he sighed. “The other team’s probably beaten us, we only have 20 minutes left.” Ruby was about to agree, when she saw that all the nests were visible within walking distance. By sheer luck, the nests each of the Super Sharpteeth’s eggs were in close proximity to each other! “Oh boy!” cheered Petrie, flying up and doing some mid-air spins. “HELP!” Chomper roared, being chased into the Mysterious Beyond, the nest where he had to return his egg was in sight, but the threehorns were in hot pursuit! Chompr was cornered. “This is it sharptooth,” the threehorn said. Chomper was about to cry when suddenly a BIG sharptooth roared! The triceratops turned around and saw it was Red Claw! “Oh no!” he yelled, and he and his mate ran off. Red Claw looked down at Chomper, but then he started to smile. “Here’s your egg back Uncle Red Claw,” Chomper smiled in his native tongue, putting the egg back in the nest. “Glad I could save you from the big leafeaters,” Red Claw replied. “Your aunt says hi.” “Chomper laughed and looked at the egg. “Can’t wait to see my cousin,” he grinned, and ran back. Littlefoot and Ducky also got caught in the mud war between Cera, Tippy, and Ali. “This is gross,” Ducky frowned, trying to dodge mud balls. “Guys, can’t we talk this out?” Littlefoot said, trying to be the natural peacemaker. They had pretty much forgotten about the challenge. Nod meanwhile, reached his required nest. He dropped the egg in, but he didn’t hear the sound indicating he scored a point. “How come that wasn’t a point?” Nod asked confused. Then he looked up and saw Chris’ helicopter. “You see man…” Chris called from a loudspeaker, but Nod soon figured it out. The fast biter mother soon appeared. “This…egg….was…yours?!” he laughed nervously. He got his answer. The fast biter attacked, slashing Nod a few times. Chris laughed. “Too bad we can’t show this violence, that would bring in more kid dino viewers.” Ruby, Shorty, Tera, Guido, Petrie, and Rhett managed to score points by returning their eggs. (Rory had already returned his.) “All right!” cheered Rhett and Guido. CC Shorty: No sweat, I just hope those eggs grow up to be great dinosaurs. I don’t want to have nearly drowned for nothing….. SOME TIME LATER……. The 15 dinos returned to the cliff where the challenge atarted, the Super Sharpteeth looking happy. “What a day,” Chris said. “Shorty and Tera nearly drowning, Chhomper getting persued by angry threehorns, Nod getting mauled by a fast biter…” it was revealed that Chris had to take Nod back in his helicopter, he was badly beaten up and could barely move. “And Ali, Cera, Tippy, Littlefoot, and Ducky basically saying screw it to the competition.” Most of the Fighting Flatteeth looked embarrassed. “However, since only Rita and Chomper scored points for the Fighting Flatteeth while everyone got their eggs back on the SS team, it looks like the Super Sharpteeth are our winners!” “Yes!” Shorty laughed triumphantly. “Fighting Flatteeth, you know the drill.” He handed the SS team their prize. “So how do these work?” Tera asked confused. CC Tippy: Who did Tippy vote off? Cera’s been annoying since episode 5, but Tippy has to say….Nod. CC Chomper: Yeah, Nod… (chuckles nervously.) Not exactly helpful anymore……. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…. Chris came out with a plate of 7 sweet bubbles. “I only have 7 sweet bubbles on this plate. These little treats decide who stays…..and who leaves.” He chuckled with his creepy smile. “If I do not call your name, you must walk down the Tunnel of Shame, and you can’t come back EVER. There was an 8-way gulp among the players. “The first sweet bubble of the night goes to Tippy.” Tippy smiled and collected her prize, sticking her tongue out at Cera. “Littlefoot……Chomper……Rita……Ducky.” It was down, to Cera, Nod, and Ali. CC Cera: I had Ducky vote with me. Ali’s going down. Ha! “Ali.” Chris called next. Ali looked happy while Cera looked shocked. “Cera, Nod, down to you.” Chris said. Both looked nervous, though Nod was bandaged up by Chef you couldn’t really see his facial expression. “The final sweet bubble of the night goes to……..Cera.” Cera smiled while Nod looked sad. “Sorry Nod, goodbye,” Littlefoot said, trying to cheer him up. “Tunnel of Shame awaits dude,” Chris said. Nod said, albeit muffled “I Can’t Move!” “Tippy will help Nod,” she smiled. Tippy, Chomper, and Rita carried the stretcher Nod was on to the Tunnel. “Bye Nod, take care,” waved Chomper. Ali shot a look at Cera. “Next time, Cera,” she whispered. She wasn’t going to let the arrogant threehorn win those wishes! Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes